


Wake up and Tap the Matt

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! - Freeform, Gentle, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Softness, That good old fluff, Tickles, so warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Shizuo had developed the perfect routine for waking up his sleeping flea in the morning. This time however Izaya has different plans.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Wake up and Tap the Matt

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered softly. "C'mon flea.... it's time to wake up."

Izaya curled tight into the bed. A soft groan of disapproval rolled from his lips. "Ugnnn not yet."

Shizuo chuckled softly. "C'mon." He trailed his fingernails lightly against Izaya's bare back. "You're gonna be late."

Izaya only curled tighter. "Stop it Shizu-chan." He growled quietly into his pillow. "I don't want to."

Shizuo trailed his fingers along his spine. Izaya could feel him counting each rivet, the nails dancing here and there as the went. Shizuo smiled warmly as Izaya twitched against the touch slightly. Waking the flea like this was the best part of his day. It was such a lazy experience and he got to see Izaya in such a cute state. It was easy to forget what a little shit he was like this.

Izaya on the other hand frowned against the pillow. Shizuo had been waking him up like this for months. It would always start with same soft whispers followed by feather light drags of his nails up his back. He would deny for ever that it tickled and was indeed a nice way to wake up, but he could never tell that to Shizuo. Could never tell Shizuo that he loved it. Izaya was a complicated person.

Shizuo kissed his shoulder. 

That was the next step of the process. Shizuo seemed to have a whole system down. Izaya wasn't really sure when it had started. He wasn't sure when they started sleeping together. Actual sleeping instead of just fucking. It was strange but the times Shizuo wouldn't stay over he found himself longing for the warmth of the other in his bed. He found himself wishing for those touches, those kisses and those soft whispers. 

Shizuo let out a soft hum as the kissing slowly traveled down his back, into the dip of his spine where Shizuo would once again drag not one, but both hands down his back, letting his nails skitter on the surface. 

The final step was always rolling Izaya over and unwinding him from the blankets. The sun would hit his face, he'd open his eyes to see Shizuo's warm gaze boring into his with such a soft smile Izaya wanted to reach up and capture it. He would feel his heart ignite in his chest while he fought for a breath as Shizuo stole it straight from his lungs with that simple gaze. This time however, Izaya's frown flipped to a sneaky grin as Shizuo began to roll him over.

"Alright Flea that-" Shizuo was cut off as Izaya grabbed him and flipped him over on his back.

"Got you." Izaya grinned as he held Shizuo down by his wrists above his head.

Shizuo's surprise quickly melted into amusement. "Do you now?" He rolled his head back into the sheets with a deep inhale through in nose. "Oh what ever shall I do? I've been caught by a flea." Izaya narrowed his eyes, never letting his smirk fall. Shizuo rolled his head back to face Izaya again, still smiling that warm smile that made Izaya's heart fizzle in his chest. "Just kidding."

His hands shot free from Izaya's hold and he grabbed Izaya's hands too quick for Izaya to prepare for. He flipped Izaya over on his stomach and pressed his chest to Izaya's bare back. He wound his arms around Izaya's neck and held him with a gentle force so Izaya couldn't move. His hair fell across Izaya's cheek with little tickles.

"Damn it!" Izaya growled. He tried to turn his head but Shizuo burrowed his nose against his neck. "Oh this isn't fair?"

"mmmmm" Shizuo breathed. His lips brushed Izaya's ear. "How so?"

Izaya couldn't fight the shudder that ran through him. "You're trying to seduce me."

Shizuo hold softened at the shocked breath that he sputtered out.

Izaya felt it and immediately pushed up, knocking Shizuo backwards. He flattened back against Shizuo to press him into the bed before trying to roll off. Shizuo grabbed him instead, winding their legs together to hold him still. Izaya felt Shizuo's ankle run up his inner leg as he wound them tight. A few pillows fell to the floor and Izaya squinted at the sunlight filtering through the windows against his face.

"Well you're playing dirty." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya arched against him, trying to wiggle away. "You knew I would."

Shizuo sighed in agreement. "What ever will I do with you?" A kiss was planted on his head.

Izaya smiled at the fuzzy feeling it left running through him. He looked down at Shizuo's arms locked around him. He smile widening. "You know what they say about fleas right?"

Shizuo chuckled and let his hands slide over Izaya's stomach. "What?"

Shizuo's hands splayed out to let him drag his nails around. Izaya had to fight a giggle, a tickle fight was not on today's agenda. Izaya leaned his head forward and bit Shizuo's arm. Of course it would do nothing since Shizuo had such thick skin but Izaya had to try. Shizuo hissed and removed his arms. Izaya unwound them and rolled away to stand next to the bed. Shizuo had his face covered with one arm as if he was in pain.

"Oh come now Shizu-chan. There is no way that hurt!" Izaya frowned at him while crossing his arms. The sun filtering through the window warming his back.

Shizuo peeked at him under his arm. "Of course it didn't."

"Are you trying to fool me?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well that just wont work." Izaya unfolded his arms to place them on his hips. "Did you really think it would?"

"It would enough for you to let your guard down." Shizuo grinned as he rolled quick to snatch Izaya around the waist. With a small yelp he dragged them both back into the bed. Shizuo was now sitting crossed legged with Izaya in his lap facing away from him. He hugged Izaya tight and kissed his neck. "I think it worked."

Izaya rolled his head back, resting it on Shizuo's shoulder and feeling the little bit of morning stubble brush his cheek. "You think so?"

"Got you back in bed didn't I?" Shizuo brushed his lips against his cheek. 

"So you did. You're mistake though." Izaya grinned.

"Ha?" Shizuo questioned. Before he could get an explanation Izaya scooted down, sliding right under his arms and spun around. He tackled Shizuo back into the bed straddling him. "Damn." Shizuo sighed deep. "Should have expected that from a slippery devil like you."

Izaya smiled smugly at him. "Yes you should have."

Shizuo smiled warmly up at him. "What will you do with me now since you caught me?"

Izaya tilted his head in mock thought. "I don't know. To think of a flea catching a beast is quite a feat." Shizuo laughed and Izaya narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you let me win?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Never."

Izaya smiled triumphantly at him. 

"You didn't answer my question though." Shizuo tilted his head against the bed. "What will you do with me?"

Izaya grinned. "Oh I can think of a few things." He then leaned over to capture Shizuo's lips with his own.

Yes, Izaya didn't know when this all started. When they became so intimate. When neither one of them could sleep peacefully without the other. When Izaya felt safe in his arms. Or when he fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank my wonderful Discord family for this thought. I just love the idea of them waking up in a warm bed and wrastling a bit. A fun fact too is that the wake up tickles is a small dedication to my mother. When I was a kid that is how she would wake me up for school. It's probably my fondest memory of her. I thought I would let the boys have it too and really loved what came out.


End file.
